If Edward Was Human
by TayLautzFan
Summary: The title says it all. I've just made a few changes. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Prologue

"Mom, it's so cold." I said.

"Oh, sweetie. You were born there. You'll get used to it."

"Dad," I whined. "Why are we moving?"

"Humph." Charlie said gruffly, trying to read the map. He didn't seem to hear me.

It was my mom who answered. "You know that if we move back to Forks, we'll get better lives! Don't you want your own bathroom?"

"No." I said stubbornly. I usually wasn't this whiny. But for some reason, Renée had been looking for a job in Washington—cold, rainy _Washington_— with a bachelor in medicine. The time finally came when—apparently, coincidently— she got a letter saying she was to get a good paying job in Forks, my hometown.

"You'll fit right in." Charlie muttered, turning the map again.

"Ugh." I leaned back and looked out the window. The blue skies. The low mountains. The shrubbery. The _heat_. I'll miss this.

I had friends too. But with Facebook, I won't be missing them. It'll be like they were never gone.

"YOU ARE NOW LEAVING ARIZONA." A huge road sign informed us.

I groaned. I opened my backseat window. The wind blew and made a messy brown cape out of my hair. The wind was powerful, but somehow gentle, and very warm. I smiled.

"Yay! This is going to be great, honey!" Renée laughed. I could see her spiky hair on her head go up and down from her chuckling.

"Yep." Charlie said, finally coming to peace with the map.

My face fell and I leaned down and closed me eyes shut tight. This couldn't be happening.


	2. Bad Idea

I was right. This is like hell, but just rainy. I had fallen asleep with the window open. Next thing I knew it—about 12 hours later—my head was drenched in rain.

The memories rushed in quicker as I regained consciousness. I groaned.

"Alive?" Charlie chuckled.

"Barely." I answered sullenly. He didn't notice.

"We're here. You're going to love this house, Bells!"

I straightened up and looked outside, forgetting the rain in my face.

The house was white, as were the others on the street. It was big, and square. From where the car was parked I could see the backyard. It was kind of big, too. We were parked in front of a garage that could hold about two big cars and one little one.

"Wow." I said in amazement, despite myself.

"Knew you'd like it." Charlie said. I just realized he was in the driver's seat.

"Where's Mom?"

"I dropped her off at the hospital. She's having a tour."

"Oh." I looked to the house again. "Are we going inside?"

"Yep." He answered. "We're waiting for the salesman to drop off the keys."

"Oh." I said again and leaned down to lie on the seat.

"You slept for a long time." He noted. Charlie wasn't this observant. I was surprised he noticed from the front seat. "Still tired?"

"A little. I think it's the weather."

He laughed.

We sat in compatible silence until an expensive-looking white car pulled into the space beside us. A tall blonde man in a business suit came out of the door. He didn't seem to care about how wet his hair was getting. Charlie got out, too.

"Mr. Swan." The man greeted him. "I'm Mr. Mason, the salesman you talked to on the phone?" He held out his hand.

"I know." Charlie said. He shook his hand awkwardly, and then let his hand fall to his side.

"Is the house to your liking? Is it the same as what you viewed in the pictures?" Mr. Mason asked, smiling.

"Yeah, it's alright." Charlie said shortly.

Mr. Mason's smile faded. "Okay." He said. He reached into his pockets and dug out some keys. "I took the liberty of labeling the keys. They can be confusing." He laughed.

Charlie laughed uneasily with him. He wasn't a man of conversations.

Mr. Mason handed the keys to Charlie. "The movers will be here any moment, so you may want to look out for them."

"I will." Charlie said, turning to the car.

"Have a good afternoon, Mr. Swan. I hope you have a good time here. And you," He said, looking at me through the open window. "You'll love the school here. Very friendly people. I hope you enjoy it."

"Thanks, sir." I was always polite with strangers.

"Mr. Swan, please let me know if there is any trouble with the house. I don't live far from here."

"Sure thing." Charlie said.

Mr. Mason gave Charlie a friendly smile, then went around his car and went in. A moment later, he was pulling out and driving away.

Charlie got back in the car. "Queer." He said under his breath

"Dad!" I exclaimed. "Can't anyone be nice without being gay?"

"Humph." Was all he said. "Ready?"

"Yeah, whatever." I got out of the car and went to the front door. Charlie followed behind.

"Wanna do the honors, Bells?" He asked when he caught up to me.

"Sure." I took the keys from him, found the "Front door" key, and unlocked the door.

When we entered, we were in the living room. There was a fireplace at the far east side, and the carpet was a cream color. The whole room was spacious and big. Along the far west side of the living room, was a staircase. It had light brown wooding and the stairs were covered in the same carpet.

We walked past the living room and passed by a small bathroom, with only a toilet and sink.

After that was the dining room, and it was connected with the kitchen. The kitchen had an island counter, with everything so shiny and glossy.

Charlie whistled.

"You can say that again." I said in awe.

Charlie whistled again. I let out a short laugh.

Up the stairs were three bedrooms, with the master bedroom and the second largest bedroom having the bathrooms. The other room was empty, but had a nice view over the front yard. Across from that bedroom were my room and the master bedroom. I looked out the window into the misty rain.

"Nice view." I commented.

"Do you like it?" Charlie asked, checking a cupboard in the hallway.

"Yeah, it's nice."

"You guys in here?" Renée's voice asked from downstairs.

"Yeah, honey. The house is great!" Charlie enthused, clumping down the stairs.

I sat on the cushiony carpet and lay my head down on it, looking up at the ceiling.

I had to admit, the house was cool. Maybe living here wasn't a bad idea after all.

Renée came in my room. I hadn't heard her come up the stairs.

"It's good you're getting enough sleep. You have to go to school tomorrow." She told me before leaving again.

Yes. It was a bad idea.

"I'm Jessica. Jessica Stanley." A short brunette was telling me at the lunch hour.

"I'm—" I started.

"Isabella. Isabella Swan. I know. Everyone knows your name!"

I stared at her in disbelief. "…..That's not weird at all"

"Oh, you." She said in giggles. "It's such a small town here. Gossip spreads like you wouldn't believe!"

"I see."

"You have to come sit with us and meet everyone else!"

"Okay." I kind of liked Jessica. She was bubbly.

She lead me to a table full of people and told a cute looking redhead to make room for me. When I was seated she sat down next to me.

"Hey, guys." She said, and everyone looked at her, then me. "This is Isabella."

Mutters of curiosity rumbled around the table.

"Just call me Bella." I said, and everyone stared. The guy next to me smiled. He had pretty white teeth.

"Yeah, so, Bella, this is Eric," Jessica pointed to the guy next to her. He was pale and had white frizzy hair. I moved my eyes quickly away.

Jessica introduced me to everyone at the table. The guy that was next to me was named Edward.

"Lunch is almost over. What class do you have next?"

"Um…" I pulled my schedule out of my coat pocket. "Biology."

"Cool. That's what I have." Edward said, smiling. He suddenly looked familiar. "I'll show you the way."

"Thanks." I tried hard not to blush, and failed.

"Ooooh." Jessica grabbed my arm and pulled me to the cafeteria door. "Hey, that's Edward _Mason_. Isn't he hot?"

Oh, that's where I knew him. His father sold us the house. "Yeah." I admitted sheepishly.

Jessica kept her smile but her eyes turned vicious. "He doesn't date much."

"So?"

"So I wouldn't get my hopes up too much." Her hand, which was still clutching my arm, tightened.

"Okay." I tugged my arm away and moved back to the table. I wasn't planning to date either.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked when I went back to the table.

"Sure."

He got up and I realized with amazement he was _tall_. Maybe almost six feet. I suddenly felt like a little girl, being only 5'6 tall.

He noticed my stare. "What?" He asked self-consciously.

I blinked twice and tried desperately to find something to say. "We're matching."

He looked down to his red sweater and dark denim jeans. Then he looked at mine and laughed. "You're right." He agreed. "Come on."


	3. Warm Feelings

He laughed. "You look so tense...what's wrong?" He asked me as we walked to Biology.

"It's just cold." I said lamely. The real reason was that he seemed oblivious to the eyes on us as we walked through the hallway.

"True." He agreed easily. "You'll get used to it. I wonder…."

"What is it, Edward?" My heart pounded hard against my ribs as I said his name.

"Why did you come _here_? Out of all places, you pick the rainiest and probably coldest place in Washington."

"My mother got a better job offer here."

"I see. Don't worry," he skipped in front of me and faced me, still walking backwards. "I'll help you get used to it." He winked.

I gawked for a second before gaining composure. Then I laughed to hide my flattery. "Thanks."

"Yup." He opened the door for me.

People were chatting, about what I wasn't sure. Edward sat at a lab table at the very back and gestured with his hand for me to join him. I walked shyly towards him; ignoring the eyes I could feel burning me.

"It's okay," He whispered when I was in earshot. "You're new, that's all."

"When will it wear off?" I muttered.

He chuckled at my expression. "Well," he stared in a very formal voice. "Considering how interesting you seem to be to everyone, maybe about a month."

I groaned. The girl who was sitting at the table across the aisle stared at me with wide eyes. Then she quickly turned to whisper to the girl next to her. They both looked at me, then Edward, and then whispered again.

This time, Edward groaned. "That girl with the pale blonde hair is Lauren. We used to date. She's being a little….complicated."

I didn't answer. Instead, I looked the front of the room. "Where's the teacher?"

"Mr. Banner? He's coming. We're watching a movie about ants. It'll take the whole class period and more than half of the next."

"Cool. Do we need to take notes?"

"No need. I have a friend who takes Biology with Mr. Banner a period before us. He gave me the notes." Edward reached into his backpack and pulled out a pile of papers. "See? No problem."

I laughed. "Nice." Then my curiosity bubbled up. "Why don't you date?" I blurted out stupidly.

His eyebrows shot up. "I do," he said. "I just haven't found the girl I want yet."

"Oh. Jessica said─"

"Oh, then it's _definitely_ not true. Don't believe a word she says. About _anyone_. It's mostly exaggerated crap. I dated Lauren, but only for about a month. I didn't realize how…_stuck up_ she was. I like the down to earth girls, you know?"

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." I said sarcastically.

He grinned. "Brunettes always looked more down to earth to me."

"Are you hitting on me?"

"No." His grin widened. "Just telling you how I feel. You could do the same, you know."

Before I could say anything else, a man's voice ordered the class silent. A short man came walking in, pushing a TV on a cart with him. His hair was a shock of red, despite his old appearance. He wore a green suit with a red power tie.

"Today, as you all know," He began. "We're watching a movie about the life of a very important and interesting species." He smiled. "I hope you guys enjoy it like I do every year. For the sake of just watching a good old fashion movie, we don't have to take notes. Just concentrate on the movie, okay? Take notes if you want, because there will be a small quiz soon."

"Well." Edward said sullenly. "That's ten dollars wasted."

"You paid him?" I giggled.

"The guy's an ass. Nothing is free in his world."

I laughed at his face. It was pouty in a cute way.

Mr. Banner started the movie. Then he walked towards the switch and killed the lights.

Edward and I both jumped. A feeling of heat passed through me, and I was instantly aware that he was next to me.

"Wow," I breathed.

He didn't answer. He sat all the way up, his green eyes narrowed.

"Hey, you're Bella, right? I'm Eric, remember?" A nasally voice said from beside me.

I turned my head slightly toward the voice. And stifled a gasp.

His face was inches from mine, smiling. I could see the many zits covering his face and neck from the light of the TV. I could also see how yellow his teeth were.

"Yes, I remember you…Eric."

He beamed as I said his name. I felt Edward relax and laugh quietly.

"How are you?"

"Umm," I backed away from him to make some distance. I backed up too much, and I was between Edward's legs, pressing on his chest. That same heat coursed through me, and I shot forward, barely smacking into Eric. "I'm okay. You?"

Edward was silent again. Could he feel it too?

"I'm cool. How do you like Forks?"

"It's okay. Just a little cold."

"Oh yeah. Edward, you okay, dude?" Eric was looking over my head at Edward.

"I'm fine." His voice was strained.

"You look kind of wound up." Eric noted.

"Dude, I'm fine. Quit being an annoying ass."

Eric's face went blank, and then he looked back down to me. "Strung up, isn't he?" He smiled. Then his smile faded just as quickly. "So, I know this is kind of soon and stuff, but wanna go out? On a date? At the movies?"

"Huh? I mean…"

"She can't. She told me she has to help out the new house." Edward poked me in the back.

"Yeah. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to your question."

"Oh, okay. No problem. Maybe another time. So…"

Eric went on to ask tell me about every detail of his life, including the time he had to get surgery for an itchy anus. I had to pretend to listen for that one, or I'd most definitely hurl.

By the time the period was over, I was pretty sure I knew him his whole life.

"What class next?" Edward asked when Eric left.

"Gym."

"Oh. I have Spanish III. I'll walk you there."

"Okay."

We left the room and he led me out the door, into the misty rain.

"Gym is building four. Sorry. I should have saved you. Eric can be such a kid sometimes."

"You're right. You should have saved me. He doesn't have many secrets does he?"

"No, not really." Edward grinned. "So, tell me something."

"What?"

"Did you feel a little…warm in Biology?"

"No." I answered too quickly.

"Oh. It was really hot, despite the lights being off. It was weird."

"Maybe you're going through menopause."  
He snorted. "Yeah, that must be it." We stopped in front of the building four door. "Here you are."  
"Thanks." I said and turned my back to him.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I turned around and his face was inches from mine, his eyes burning.

Then he kissed me. And I kissed him back. I felt the warmth spread throughout my whole body, and even though my exposed skin was slowly being saturated by the cold mist, I didn't care. I was warm.

I was a little embarrassed when he was the one to pull back. But he was smiling, his eyes soft. He leaned in to peck my lips, and then he pulled away and walked off.

I stood there, not sure what the hell just happened. Then I turned around and went in the door to endure gym.


	4. Jacob Black

"You're…Isabella Swan, right?" His eyes peered down to my chest.

"Yeah, just call me Bella. Who are you?" My voice came out sharper than intended.

"I'm Mike Newton." The baby face blond smiled hugely, and then his eyes slid down again.

"Nice to meet you, Mike." I said, walking away. What a creep. I slipped quickly into the girls' locker room.

When I was dressed down, I came out and sat on the bleachers. Everyone else was at the very top of bleachers, chatting and playing around. I noticed Jessica, but I ignored her. Mike sat next to me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just tired." I said, wishing he would leave. I was pretty sure he was staring at my chest. "Where's the couch?" Funny how this school allowed the absence of teachers so leniently.

Mike laughed. "He won't be here for a while. He says he'll be right back to check up on some things. But those 'things' is a cheeseburger and large shake." He laughed again. "The guy's a fat ass."

I didn't know what to say.

"Hey─there's a dance going on in a few weeks…I was wondering if you wanted to get to know me more, and then go with me."

I gaped at him. "Sorry, I don't dance."

"You don't have to dance. Just hang out with me."

"Actually, can I get back to you on that one?" What was the deal with me and Edward? My mind was set, though. I rejected Mike the minute he looked at my breast. I doubted he knew what color my eyes were.

"Sure."

He talked to me while I pretended to listen. I would look at the clock, and when it seems as if an hour passed, it was only five minutes.

It took me a while to notice that he had gone silent. "What's your favorite color?" he asked, trying to make small talk.

"Um…green. Like emerald." I laughed internally at myself as I found out why green was my favorite color.

"Wow. You're really different. Most girls like pink, purple, or red." Was he some kind of expert?

"And?"

He backtracked quickly. "Just saying. Green is a good color."

"I know it is."

"So…made up your mind yet?"  
Before I had a chance to tell him to piss off, the bell rang. I looked at the clock in amazement. It was time to go.

I got up quickly without answering and went into the locker room to change. Behind me I could hear Mike sigh in defeat. I smiled.

I was one of the last to leave; it was me and that girl Edward said who's name was Lauren.

I was about to leave when she said something. "Huh?" I turned my head.

"I said 'bitch'." She said in a menacing voice.

"Excuse me? I don't even know you." I spun my whole body around.

"Oh, shut up. You and I both know what you're trying to do here. You know, me and Edward still have a chance."

"I'm not trying to take him from you." For some reason, I felt apathetic. She wasn't worth the breath I was using on her.

"Yes, you are! Just leave him alone!" She screamed.

"I'm out of here." Mr. Mason had no clue how much he lied to me when he said "nice" people attended this school. I walked out as she babbled.

"_Pa_thetic." I muttered as I came outside. The rain was holding off, but it felt colder than before.

"What's pathetic?" Edward asked. I didn't notice he was waiting by the door.

"_Lauren_," I spit. "Had a little talk with me. About you."

"Aw, I'm so sorry. She's confused."

"Yeah, well if she doesn't control herself, _I_ will."

"Temper, temper." He cautioned.

"Sorry."

"You need a ride home? Who gave you a ride here?"

"My dad. But sure, I'd like a ride. He's going to be like two hours late anyway."

Edward chuckled as I followed him into the parking lot. He led to me to a black car with silver designs on the hood. I didn't know much about cars, but I knew it was a mustang, at least.

"What kind of car is this?"

"It's a Shelby GT500 Coupe." He smiled at me. "I just got it last year."

"Wow. Living the good life?" I asked.

"My dad sells houses. He's really good at it." He opened the door for me then went around and took his own. He started it up and sped off. "This car has _amazing_ horse power. You wouldn't believe it."

"Oh really?" I said absentmindedly. I was busy thinking of what was going on with me and him.

"Sorry about the kiss," he said, reading my mind. "I should have asked you first."

"It's okay. I'm not mad."

He clicked his tongue but otherwise said nothing.

"So, what are we?" I asked. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Hmm…" he murmured. "I'd like it if you were with me. But you don't have to."

"I'll get back to you on that." I said in a teasing voice. Trying to lighten the mood.

It worked. "Okay." He laughed. "Wait, where do you live?" He was cruising around the small neighborhood.

"Take a right at the end of the road." I instructed. He did. He parked right in front of my house.

"How did you know which house?" I asked.

"Bella," he said in an exasperated voice. I liked the way he said it. "This is a small town. Everyone who lives here knows where everyone else lives. This is the only house that has new people on this block."

"Oh." I frowned. "I see. Well thanks for the ride."

"No problem. You want me to pick you up tomorrow morning?"

"No, you don't have to."

"Okay. Call me if you change your mind."

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my cell phone. "Okay, what's your number─?"

"I already put it in your phone." He winked.

"When?" I was perplexed.

He laughed. "During Biology. You had it on the desk."

"Oh." I laughed with him. "Slick, aren't you?"

He grinned mockingly. "See you around, Bella."

"Bye." My voice dragged. I didn't want to leave. I got out the car and closed the door. He drove off.

I went onto the porch and noticed the car wasn't in the driveway. I tried the door. It was open. "Mom? Charlie?" I called.

"Hey, Bells! Your mom's out. But hey," Charlie called from the living room. I came in to see him sitting on a box next to a boy. "You guys should remember each other." He gestured to the boy.

His hair was long and black and silky. It covered his red-brown face, which held a pair of dark eyes that were set so deep that a shadow hung over them. I knew he was tall by the way he sat, maybe 6'5 or more. He wore a pair of grease-stained jeans with a black T-shirt. His smile was infectious; the teeth ultra-white compared to his dark, smooth skin.

"I'm Jacob. Jacob Black." He said in a husky voice.


	5. Reminisce

I would describe Jacob as a fun-loving, carefree, party-animal sixteen year old. The kind that would do anything categorized as reckless and stupid.

But there was a soft side to him. When I asked what happened to his mother, the ear-to-ear grin faltered a bit before he told me she died in a car crash. He also told me he liked girls with pretty eyes and a smile. The type of girl who would keep him from doing things too dangerous.

"It's a surprise I'm still here, the way I do things." He had told me with a laugh.

He was telling me about the time his best friends Quil and Embry dared him to dive off the highest cliff, only reserved for experts, and how his dad had to bail him out of the reservation jail.

"That one, over there." He pointed to a cliff that jutted out across the ocean. It was high, even from the beach. "Dad's use to bailing me out, because I'm in there almost every night," he chuckled. "It was an awesome story to tell at school the next day."

"You didn't hurt yourself?" I asked in amazement. I liked Jacob. He was interesting.

"I had a cut on my forehead. Turns out I hit my head somewhere in the water. I didn't notice it until the cops where stuffing me into the car." He smiled at the memory. "It didn't hurt."

"Wow," I breathed.

"So, what about you? What do you like to do?"

"I listen to listen to music; I like to cook, too. I play volleyball and tennis with my mom sometimes. When I'm bored, I sketch."

"That's great," He sounded like he meant it. "Maybe someday you'll sketch my face."

I laughed. "I don't think so. I'm not very good at it."

"I'll love it anyway." He offered.

"Sure, maybe tomorrow."

"You're coming back to the rez tomorrow?" He beamed at the thought.

"Sure, why not?" I hope Edward didn't have anything planned.

"You don't have anything planned after school?" He said with a wink, reading my mind.

He didn't know about Edward. Jacob was a pretty decent guy. But like Jessica said, gossip spreads quickly in this small town. I wasn't ready to trust Jacob just yet. "Nope."

"Cool. Okay, so, there's this comedy movie playing at five tomorrow night. Me and my friends are going. You should come with us. It'll be fun."

"Sounds fun," I agreed. "Pick me up at four at my house?"

"Sounds like a plan." He winked again. Then he looked around. The sky had gone dark now, and it started to drizzle. "Guess you need to go home, now." His voice was less enthusiastic then before.

"Yeah. I have to cook for Charlie." I didn't want to go either.

He smirked. Then his eyes opened wide and he reached into his pocket. "Wait. Here."

"What is it?" I reached for the crinkled rectangular piece of paper. I examined it close, squinting my eyes to make out the shapes in the picture.

"That's me and you, on this very beach." His smile was gentle.

The girl was slim, about three or four years old. Her skin was pale, and she held a pail full of wet sand in her hands. She wore a red one piece bathing suit and a summer hat. The red-brown skinned boy behind her was sitting down; only close enough into the shore so the water kissed his knees. He wore black shorts with his pampers showing underneath. He was covered in sand and was smiling hugely at the girl, who was smiling back.

"You were so chubby," I giggled quietly. "How'd you managed to keep this?"

"We were best friends," He said innocently. "I cried like a, well, baby when you left."

I felt a pang of guilt flood through me as I thought about not telling him about Edward. He had been so honest with me…

"You can keep it, if you want. I have other pictures." He said.

I put it in my coat pocket. "Thanks." I told him.

"C'mon. Let's get you home before Charlie thinks we're doing something bad." His voice was mockingly innocent. He led me to his car.

"What kind of car is this again?"

"A Volkswagen Jetta." He opened the passenger seat for me and closed it when I was in. He then jumped on the hood of his car and slid across it. He opened his door. "I like doing that."

"You're unbelievable." I said in awe.

He laughed and shrugged, starting up the car. "I've been told that by a considerate amount of the female population." He said in a scientific voice.

I shook my head violently as we zipped down the road.

…

When Jacob was gone and Charlie was fed, I checked my cell phone. And gasped. "Forty-six missed calls?" I said aloud. They were all from "3DW4RD". I thought I would hear it ringing. I decided I would call Edward, just to make sure he wasn't trying to get help or something. It rang.

"Bella?" His voice was angry. "Where were you? I called like, six times!"

"_Forty-six_." I corrected. "Forty-six times. What's wrong?"

"Well," He huffed, calmer now. "Just wanted to know what you were up to?"

"Umm…" Was he the jealous type? "I was with an old childhood friend."

"Who?" Definitely the jealous type.

"Jacob? Jacob Black."

"Oh." He breathed, relief strong in his voice. "That boy."

"He's only a year younger than you, and months younger than me." I felt the need to protect Jacob.

"He's a _sophomore_. We're juniors."

"And?"

"And nothing. So, I was thinking we could go on a date tomorrow."

"When?"

"After school." He was voice was matter-of-fact.

"Well…I'm kind of going somewhere with Jacob…to the movies."

He didn't answer.

"Is that okay?" I couldn't care less of his answer. I really didn't want to be with him anymore. He was too jealous.

"Yeah. Have fun. We're on the day after that?"

"Okay. Sounds cool."

"Okay, Bella. Bye." He hung up.

"Bye." I said sullenly into the empty phone. This had to end.


End file.
